a new tail
by ORION518
Summary: this is a spyro story comment or email me your ideas i will awnser so i can improve it to your likeing guys i need a co writer i am in 9th grade and don't thave time for this i can be on sometimes but need help pm me for a spot and you will get credited for it also story is being re-writen do to lots of its features if you wanna help please PM me @ ORION581 thanks
1. Chapter 1

Suitable for teens, 13 years and older, with some violence, minor coarse language, and minor suggestive adult themes.

* * *

SPYRO A NEW tale rewrite

:this a my idea of a new begining

:and yes ther are OC's

:main role spyro

:and no i dont own spyro i just own the oc's in the story

:THANKS FOR READING...

* * *

CHAPTER 1

volteer: save them ! the dark armies have come

ignitus:with out hesitateion _**he**_ grabed the purple egg and flew the egg to the

silver river...

13 years later...

present day...

spyro had just got done defeating apes when he got back to the swamp sparx

told his parents what spyro just did that night he wasn't a dragon fly

after all then he set out to find his home...

1 hour later...

sparks: so you leaven me behind back at the old home stead

not a care in the world

spyro: this is your home sparx

i have to find mine...

with that spyro left his only home he had known...

sparks: hey spyro me and the the old man were chatting and we agreed best friends belong together...

15 minutes of wandering they herd a large roar!

sparks: berathe sparks old boy goto to your happy place

spyro: what was that

sparkx: i don't know but im going far from it

Spyro: in the shadows spyro saw a figure that looked like him

ignitus: you-your alive then a few oher dragons spyro's age came out

Spyro's POV: one dragoness had a dark blue scales with a dark red underbelly

another was a male gold dragon ...

end of chapter

Chapter 2 training day

chapter note:we will now be meet the first two OC'S of mine

day 1 fire

spyro's POV: it was spyros first day at the dragon temple it was the day spyro wold lern fire spyro could not wait...

spyro walked out of his dormroom and when to find ignitus

spyro: hey ignitus

Ignitus: yes

Spyro: when do i start my training

Ignitus: how about now young dragon

Spyro's POV: spyro followed Ignitus into a room with the two other dragons by Ignitus side

Ignitus: spyro are you ready

Spyro: yes

Ignitus: that all i can ask

just then four dummies came up spyro let start simple flame the dummies

Ignitus said

Spyro: ok

once done 8 dummies came up

spyro's POV: i started with meelee's now i'm at the andvaced moves

after training the dragoness i met lastnight walked up and

told me that i did a great job...

:spyro whats your name

issabela

Spyro: that is a nice name

Issabella: thanks

-END OF CHAPTER-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

issabella blushed

Spyro: im going to bed see you tomorrow

issabella : ok

12:00

isabella's pov: he is so handsome i wonder if he thinks the same she thought to her self...

e next morning...

spyro got up and went to go eat when spyro got his food

h

the found himself sitting next to issabell

just after he he got done ignitus said spyro more dragon's your age have

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

over with spyro

spyro's pov: i really do like her a lot but i don't have the will power to say it ...

the next morning...

spyro got up and went to go eat when spyro got his food he found himself sitting next to issabell

just after he he got done ignitus said spyro more dragon's your age

why must i come well don't you want to meet them

fine spyro grumbled

issabells pov: if there is any more dragons are age that would be good but if there more female dragons are age

i don't want to think about that then

spyro walked in grumbling he smelled like another dragoness

issabells pov: now she was angry her friend who she wanted to be more than friends with is in love

her anger went over edge

issabell: WHY DID YOU DO IT SPYRO!

Spyro: WHAT! WHAT DID I DO!

issabell: WHY DO YOU SMELL LIKE ANOTHER DRAGONESS!

Spyro: THAT WAS NOT MY DOING!

spyro: I WAS GOING TO ASK YOU OUT BUT I'M NOT NOW

issabell: you you were

spyro: i was until you pulled this stunt just forget it

end of chapter


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3 GIRL PROBLEMS

1 hour later...

FLASHBACK

Spyro: i was going to ask you out

you-you were

Spyro: i was until you pulled this stunt so forget it

end of flashback

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

over with spyro:

spyro's pov: is she still crying yes and she won't listin asked sparx nope spyro said

i saw the whole thing sparx said you would never cheat on her the other blue dragoness

well thats a diffrent story how will i explain this i love her spyro said yah i love issabell

i just wish i could tell her

just then...

spyro: oh i issabella i know what you are thinking if you were standing at my door

this whole time you will probably tell me to screw off...

and i also wanted to say sorry and i love you if it makes a diffrence

issabella: i love you too

Spyro: are you still open for a date before i go to get volteer

Issabell: yes spyro i will go on a date with you...

Spyro's pov: spyro leaned to were she was sitting and

kissed her for maybe at least a 30 seconds when he did that

he noticed that she liked that so he kissed her neck and said

i love you

end of chapter


	4. Chapter 4

spyro chapter 4

* * *

the date

NOTE: i am working on chapter 5 right this one

* * *

spyro: wow

issabella: what

spyro: you look sexy

issabella: don't i always look good

spyro: yes but you look you look so good

issabella: thats maybe cause i wanted to look good for you did ivsay that you lool sexy too...

Spyro: thats cause p polished my scales

Issabella: so where's are date

Spyro: i have a suprize for you

issabella: what is it

Spyro: spyro leaned close to her and kissed her on the neck

issabella: i love it when you do that

just then i pushed spyro onto my bed and started to kiss him he seemed to like it too

issabella: so spyro what did you think

spyro: your hot

end of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

the elemental master

* * *

a few days turned into months spyro masterd all four elements

fire

electric breath

earth

ice

he was looking more strong everybody noticed it

but now was the time to fight cynder

spyro was at her level when he saw ignitus

Igintus: spyro run save yourself

Spyro: not this time i fight com'on sparx we gotta get him before cynder gets back

just then...

cynder:its so sad it must end this way

Spyro: bring it

the battel was ended shortly

when the rock was fully charged she flew out the skylight

Sparx: does she ever use doors

a few moments of talking

the covexity opened

Spyro: what now

Ignitus: there's nothing more we can do

spyro: refuse to give up i will stop cynder and the dark master

Ignitus: ok ok spyro at least you have to try

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back at the temple

issabella: it can't be he failed

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

back with spyro

the battle was a hard and painfull just when all seemed hopeless a voice said now lets realease the true dragon within you

soon the portal started to collapse so he grabed the black dragoness and flew out

spyro landed near the temple but what they saw next startled them

end of chapter


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

THE UNEXPECTED VISITOR

* * *

Issabella: YOU BROUGHT CYNDER!

Issabella: is this true!

Issabella: why!

spyro: for the last fucking time i could not just let one of my kind die!

Issabella: why not!

spyro: dammit you are so hard headed!

Ignitus: STOP!

spyro: WHAT!

Ignitus: spyro why are you so agressive tonight nomally you to are a nice pair

Spyro: MAYBE IT'S ME BEING SO TIRED MAYBE ITS ALSO CAUSE SHE IS ASKING

ME THE SAME QUESTION OVER AND OVER I'M STARTING TO HATE HEARING HER VOICE!

SPYRO SAID THAT SO LOUD HE PRACTICLY ROARD SHAKEING THE TEMPLE...

Issabella's pov: why does spyro hate me she said sobbing...

spyro's pov: he could not sleep do to what happend beetween her and me

spyro flew to her window she looked missrible

he flew in when he got in she did not seem like her self

but what she did not see comming kissed her on the lips

she look shocked but felt better

Spyro: do you feel more comfertable

Issabela: she was about to run when she heard i love you she smiled

and said i don't know how you always seem to win me over again and again

come here you sexy basterd

spyro: why?

Issabella pushed him onto the bed

and climbed on top of the purple dragon

and kissed him just then he felt her tounge enter his mouth

next she even tried to make out

he was batteling with his own emotions

soon he gave in...

he then threw her on to the bed and got on top of her

when she was most exposed and he was most exposed

he thrusted and she moaned a bit so she would not wake anybody

soon after that she smiled at spyro and said i love you

Spyro: i love you too nobody's gonna change that

* * *

thats the end of this chapter that was a strange twist dont worry there will be more of those in this story

Note: dont judge this chapter i will mod it if you dont like it

End chappter


	7. Chapter 7

chapter 7

SPYRO'S Date part 1

* * *

spyro flew over to issabella's room only to tell her goodnight but he got way more than that

Issabella: spyro

Spyro: yes?

Isabella: my ex boyfreind is in town he will fight anybody

spyro: do you like him or me?

Issabella: duh spyro i love you

Issabella: oh thats him right now

ex boyfriend: hey honey i-

a purple dragon hitting on my issabella

x boyfriend: you purple basterd

Isabella: what did you call spyro

x boyfriend: who care's what i called him

Isabella: i love spyro so i care

Spyro getting aggravated with the ex

Isabella: the reason i broke up with you is cause you a abusive

issabellas pov: Spyro is getting aggravated with the my ex

Spyro: you abusive son of a bitch i will beat you within a inch of your life

Isabella: spyro calm your self she said kissing him with spyro kissing her mouth

to issabellas notice he let out a sigh

Spyro: ok i will

* * *

END OF CHAPTER


End file.
